elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sneak (Oblivion)/Archive 1
"Everything that applies to real life about not being seen applies to Oblivion", This is definately NOT true. Some of the concepts are there, but the game is still far from realistic for stealth. Any quest where you have to follow an NPC is a good indication of this. You can jump up and down 3 feet behind the NPC and they will still comment to another NPC that no one has followed them. Vhockey86 05:16, 29 March 2006 (CST) Should it be mentioned that a full chameleon set can be made on the cheap (About 7000) with Azura's Star and a good conjuration skill? :You could even do it without the conjuration skill if you use Flame Atronachs from Oblivion gates, and about 8 items of clothing. You don't even need to be a member of the Mages Guild, there's an Altar of Enchanting in the Arch-mage's quarters which can be reached from the lobby in the Arcane University without a key or anything. Any rogue/thief worth his salt will have illusion, so anyone who needs this sort of equipment does have access to it. --Norseman 06:33, 12 May 2006 (CDT) I removed the note about unconfirmed rumors of fully invisible chameleon armor. My character wears a set, and I can take some screenshots if anyone really thinks this doesn't exist.--Norseman 06:33, 12 May 2006 (CDT) Does the amount of weight carried affect your ability to sneak? 216.141.24.7 16:37, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :Hmm, I don't think so. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] 17:42, 23 August 2006 (CDT) Armour Types Effect visbility? Do we know if leather(being dark) for example makes you less visibile than wearing chain(shiny) or other types within Light Armour? I've assumed so far that it does make a difference, but if anyone knows for sure i'd love to know. TIA. :I'm fairly certain the only thing relating to armor is the type of boots you are wearing (light or heavy), and has nothing to do with the material of armor. I'll see if I can find out later tonight. \*\ Hellhound43 15:11, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::Wow quick reply, wasn't expecting one so soon. Thanks. I'm currently using Chain in place of Leather for once on my Monk and i'll see if i notice anything obvious. :::Yeah, only the type of boots you're wearing, your sneak skill, the NPC's sneak skill, the actual lighting, and if you're moving affect your ability to be visible. Although it'd be cool if being stealthy were that deep, e.g the Thief series. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 01:11, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::::Thanks for the info Spec, looks like its time to get out the Elven. ::::Ironically, I was talking about the Thief series with SOTS not too long ago... geez I have to go back and play that again ;-). \*\ Hellhound43 01:16, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::::Great series; I've played 'em all. I love being stealthy (hence my current stealthy characters in Oblivion). --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 01:42, 12 January 2007 (CST) Leveling tips: inappropriate? All we have on how to level-up your Sneak skill is essentially a "cheat": :It is extremely easy to level Sneak, simply locate a position against a wall that you are able to conceal yourself in and press the walk forward key. As long as there is someone relatively close, your sneak skill will improve rapidly and you do not have to remain at the keyboard while leveling. Another easy method is to find someone who is sleeping and simply walk back and forth next to them in sneak mode, which will raise your skill the whole time Personally, I think that's a bit of a cop-out and should be moved to some other page about "exploits" or "cheats". I'd be willing to write some legitimate tips on how to boost your Sneak while remaining true to the spirit of the game. Comments? --Bundis Dito 13:17, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :Hmm, I tend to agree with you as some of the tips are not in fact tips, but like you said, exploits. I think you can move that info to a separate section entitled "Exploits", or simply refer them to the cheats page. Feel free to add your own legitimate tips. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 13:21, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Hmm, but I think people looking for leveling tips are already veering from the real RPG spirit of the game, I sneak only where i have to, anything else and you can just setskill in the console for my taste. BTW i'm 84.27.112.215 if anyone feels the need to know, sorry for that. User:Timmetie